The big bad dog fell for the innocent kitten?
by wildfire-200
Summary: Cody has cat genes and Randy has dog genes.These two are complete opposites. One gets beaten and the other one gets wathever he o summeries that are inside.First try at a Wrestling and a Slash fic so be gentle! UP FOR ADOPTION! Read last chap!
1. summery 1:Cody

**Something like a disclaimer: OK so the title is long and stupid, you people probably won't review and I don't own anything accept the characters**** you haven't heard about or seen and the plot is mine though.**

**So at the end of most episodes there's gonna be a small, probably funny dialogue between me and some characters.**

_Thoughts_

Talk

**My own**** (stupid) comments **

On the other line of the phone

**Now that we've got things settled with the ones that looked at the ****lines above this, off to the story or at least Cody's summery**

_**The big bad dog fell in love with the innocent kitten?**_

Summery-Cody

Cody is a 14 year-old boy. He- despite his age- is very beautiful. He has midnight black hair which is in contrast to his pale skin.

Unlike most, Cody isn't a normal human. Actually he is a black neko. Unfortunately people don't react well to someone who has a pair of black **(somewhat blue-ish) **cat ears on his head and an equally black tail.

He always gets bullied at school and beaten at home because of his cat genetics. That is his life until a new boy with dog genetics **(that don't show as much as Cody's do) **moves next door. His name is Randy **(or Randal whichever you prefer)** and he quickly becomes the king of the school. What happens when he seems interested in the shy, beauty at the back of the class?

**Ok I know this is incredibly short but it's THE longest summery I've ever written till now. So should I continue with Randy's summery and the first chapter or cancel the story? Oh and I'll try and post at least one episode of this story every day! And whoever reads the other two their canceled till I get non-idiotic ideas, OK?**

_**Cody: WHY THE HELL AM I A CAT!**_

_**Me: Cause you're cute like that.**_

_**Randy: She's right, you know? *looks like a horny dog***_

_**Cody: *Gulps and runs away***_

_**Randy: *Runs after him***_

_**Me: Well that was weird. Oh well I better stop the dog from rapping the kitten. Can you PLEASE review? **_


	2. summery 2:Randy

**I know, I know, I'm getting annoying but it's just this and the next will be the first episode ok? **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the WWE crap Cody and Randy would be kissing in the ring! So, you guessed it, I don't own anything.**

**_The big bad dog fell in love with the inoccent kitten?_**

**Randy's summery**

Randy Orton always ends up being THE most popular kid in school in other words "the king". In the place he lives he has lots of **(FAKE)** friends and a** (CHEATING)** girlfriend.

What nobody knew, was that Randy was more in to boys than girls. And one day when he has to move to another town and sees the beauty that lives right next door, he feels himself falling for the boy, and HARD.

What will he do when he finds out that the "angel" next door gets beaten at school and home?

**Finally all done! Next chap will actually BE an episode.**

_**Ted: Why didn't you put me instead of Randy? SERIOUSLY DON'T I LOOK MORE LIKE A DOG THAN RANDY!**_

_**Me: Yeah you do but right now I'm making a "candy" fic so DEAL WITH IT!**_

_**Randy: You heard her *Smirks and hugs (*cough* squishes *chough*) Cody to his side* for this story your cute little kitten is mine.**_

_**Cody: *Blushing uncontrollably***_

_**Cody's father: *Fuming* Oh RANDAL! **_

_**Randy: *Stops smirking and looks at Dusty and runs off***_

_**Cody's father: *Starts chasing Randy with a spatula***_

_**Cody: Umm….**_

_**Ted: *Smiles and kisses Cody***_

_**Randy: DIBIASE DON'T TOUCH HIM!**_

_**Me: Too late he dragged Cody to the bedroom. And I just LOVE eavesdropping on em.**_

_**Randy: *Starts bagging on the door and it opens***_

_**Me: Ok so you guys review and I'll grab some tissues to stop Randy's massive nosebleed. Huh I wonder where Dusty is.**_


	3. Ep1 The kitten on one side of the windo

**Here's the first chapter! Gigantic thanks to doorist for reviewing on the story. I can't believe I started writing this episode as soon as I read the review. Seriously thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Honestly if I did Randy and Ted would be fu$$ing Cody to a bed or the floor. Oh that would be awesome. **

**Randy-19**

**Cody-17**

**Ted-18**

_**The big bad dog fell for the innocent kitten?**_

_**Ep.1 The kitten on one side of the window and the dog on the other**_

It was a sunny and peaceful day…..

"WHAAAAAAT?"

Well, almost.

"What do you mean we're moving?" yelled an irritated Randy at his father.

"Exactly what I said." Answer an irritated Bob Orton **(Was that his name or not?)**

"But dad, I have friends here, and a girlfriend!"

"You're friends will leave you the moment you get in to trouble. And as for you're girlfriend, you know she's cheating on you!"

"But….."

"No buts Randal! We're moving and that's FINAL!" Randy sighed defeated knowing that arguing with his father wouldn't lead to anything good.

"Allright dad."

"Honestly son I don't even know why you were arguing. We're already in the car." That just made Randy grumble.

As Bob drove the car, exited that they were moving from the horrible place they used to live in, the younger of the two settled for sleeping. When Randy finally woke up after 5 hours on the rode and looked out the window, he was glad to see the sign that welcomed them to the new town.

Once the car was parked in the new driveway Randy immediately rushed out of the car, and looked around. He was actually very surprised to see that it was rather beautiful.

"Randy, you go and look around the house, while I go and buy some food. The kitchen should be done by now."

"Whatever you say dad."

You see, Randy's father wasn't one to wait, so he called the movers 5 days before they actually moved and made them put in most of the furniture, which Bob had made them buy with his money.

When he drove off **(which by the way took him an hour)**, Randy was already done with looking around the house. There wasn't much to look at really. There was only a table in the living room with a couch in front of it. The kitchen was pretty much set up like his father said, the only thing left were the counters.

The upstairs wasn't so great either. The only thing in his room was a mattress, same thing with his father's room. There was a bathroom connected to his room. It looked like any other bathroom.

Randy decided to go outside and get to know the neighborhood. Once he got outside he was surprised to hear shouting coming from the house right next to his. It sounded like a guy. Randy jumped the fence separating the two yards and got closer to one of the windows. Now he heard quiet whimpers. It was like they were right on the other side of the window** (and he's very right)**. Then there was the sound of skin smacking against skin, and that was when Randy thought he had heard enough.

He went back to his own house and went to sleep for a couple of hours until his father called him for dinner. They ate and talked after which they both went to bed **(in separate rooms)**. Bob was excited about the next day, while Randy was mourning because he had school the next day **(who wouldn't be). **

The next day Randy got up and went down to eat until he didn't see what time it was. Then he forgot all about the food and stormed down the street **(and then went back up because he forgot his backpack and THEN went to school).**

Once he got there Randy got his schedule and went to class. When he went in the classroom everyone looked at him like he was some kind of god. Randy shivered in disgust when he saw that the teacher was no exception. _'Oh god, I can't believe that a 46 yearold guy is looking at me like that!' _**(neither can i)**

"You must be the Mr. Orton. I'm Harold, your chemistry teacher."

"Ok. So where do I sit?"

"Unfortunately there is only one seatnext to Mr. Rhodes. Stand up!" The teacher said while yelling out the last part with venom.

Randy looked to the back of the class and saw a boy with a black army cap on his head, a white baggy blouse that was waaay too long for his small frame. He was also wearing black baggy pants which fell over his black and blue trainers. The poor thing was shaking. Randy didn't have to wonder "why?" for too long sense he saw how all the other students were glaring at him. Randy made his way to the empty seat and sat down.

"Now that everything is settled. Everyone choose a partner. You'll be working on a project in which you'll have to **(oh gods why did I write chemistry? I don't even take that class yet!)** show and build a structure of how we get oxygen from carbonic dioxide **(is that how it's spelled?)."**

Almost all the students groaned and started looking for partners. Everyone was trying to get Randy as a partner but they all got turned down. The fact that all the students didn't even glance at the boy beside him didn't go unnoticed by Randy. He went over to him and put one hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, can you be my chemistry partner till the end of the year?" Randy knew that, that wasn't what the teacher had asked for but he didn't want to run around looking for a partner everytime the teacher said so. The kid looked at him with wide eyes.

"What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" asked a confused Randy

"It's just that nobody's asked to be my partner before." The boy's voice mesmerized Randy. It was quiet and there was a lisp that drove Randy crazy. The kid's face was beautiful too. He had plump, full, pink lips **(PFP)** that were just BEGGING to be kissed **(believe me, he WILL be begging later in the story)**. He also had big **(I'm not very sure if that's true)** blue eyes. There were a dozen more things that were beautiful about him: his pale skin **(THIS IS A FANFICTION PEOPLE!)**, high cheekbones and a lot more.

"Well things change." The _"beauty"_ smiled. It was small and shy but it was still a smile.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Umm…s-sure." With that Randy sat closer to him

"Hey do you mind telling me what you're name is?"

"It's Cody."

"Cody, huh it's suites you."

"T-thanks."

They spent the rest of the class talking and building the structure.

When class was over Randy headed to his next one only to find that Cody was in it too. So he took a seat next to the boy.

The rest of the day went on like that. In the end Randy and Cody **(Orton) **found out that their schedules were the same.

After school Randy and Cody were walking down the sidewalk

"Hey Coodles?" the younger boy blushed at his given nickname

"Yes?"

"How would you like it if I walked you home?"

"That'd be nice."

They walked until they reached Randy's house.

"Well I'll see you later." Said Cody

"Wait, what? I'll walk you to your home."

"I live right there." Answered Cody while pointing at his house

"Really? I live here."

"Nice."

"well I'll see you later Randy."

"Yeah. How bout you come over later so we can finish that project?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye"

And they both entered their houses.

**Three pages. Good. I have something like a rule that if it's less than one page it's not worth posting.**

**Ted: "Where's Randy?"**

**Me: "His still sleeping. Honestly I haven't seen anybody bleed so much at all."**

**Cody:" Neither have I"**

**Ted: *Smirks***

**Cody: "Why are you smirking?"**

**Ted: "Because without Randy I'll have more time in you."**

**Cody: *Blushing a lot***

**Dusty: "Ahem!"**

**Ted: *Turns to him* "You're not going to chase me with a spatula, are you?"**

**Dusty: "No, but if you hurt him I'll chase you with a fire gun and a trashcan."**

**Me: "What's the trashcan for?"**

**Dusty: "Oh, first I'm gonna fit him in it and then I'm gonna burn him down."**

**Ted: "Well I won't hurt him. Come on Codes. I wanna take advantage of those cute little cat ears and tail of yours while I still can." *Holds Cody bridal style and goes to the bedroom***

**Dusty: *Looks at me***

**Me: "Ok you review and I'll run!" *Turns to Dusty* "Please don't kill me!" *Runs off***


	4. Ep2 Abused and Spoiled

**Thanks for the review. Ok so ****here there's graphic abuse and non-graphic rape. The rape part is just the beginning sense I haven't tried to write lemon yet. Hope ya like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Oh and one more thing! ****When I write like**_** THIS **_**it means that the characters "inner" voice or something like that, is talking back at him/her.**

_**The big bad dog fell for the innocent kitten?**_

_**Ep.2 Abused and Spoiled**_

Once Cody walked in the house, the smell of alcohol and cigarettes greeted him. _'In all these years you'd think I'd get used to this already!'_ He set his backpack on the floor and proceeded to the living room where he saw his father past out on the couch with a can of beer in one hand and a bottle of whisky in his other. Cody, afraid of waking his already drunk father, turned around and went to his room as fast and quietly as he could.

The moment he got inside his room Cody locked the door and plopped on his bed. That caused his hat to fall off and reveal a pair of soft, black **(blue-ish) **cat ears. He unconsciously moved them a little bit _'I guess wearing a hat wasn't a very bright idea, but at least Randy didn't see my cat ears.' _After a while Cody got up and went to the bathroom while taking his shirt off and unwrapping his tail from around his waist.

The neko took of his pants, which left him in only his boxers **(god I hope no one that's VERY obsessed with Codes is reading this.)** He went over to the full length mirror in the bathroom and looked at his reflection. Every time he did that he looked away in disgust and it wasn't about to change any time soon. The seventeen yearold took off his boxers and entered the shower letting the cold water wash over him, scolding his wounds and scars.

He started thinking about Randy. _'Sure his older and taller, and stronger but he seemed friendly.'_

'_**They all do. And after that they make fun of you, calling you names and beating you up!'**_

'_Yeah but he feels different.'_

'_**So?'**_

'_I meant that he FEELS different, you know?'_

'_**Oh yea. But that doesn't mean his not trying to win your trust and then crush you.'**_

'_Oh come on. When have my cat instincts been wrong?'_

'…_**never**__**'**_ after that **(stupid) **conversation Cody went back to reality to find the water icy and his skin turning blue. _'Oh great!'_ He thought as he got out of the freezing shower and in front of the mirror. _'Ok, it's make up time.'_ He thought unenthusiastically as he got some of the makeup **(was it called powder? I forgot)** that matched his skin and started applying it on his bruises/wounds. _'God I hope, dad won't be in the mood to beat me today.' _

When he finished covering up the bruises he wrapped a towel around his waist and entered his room.

The room had light blue walls and a pearly white floor. Cody's room, despite the way the rest of the house looked, was clean and smelled like fresh roses. And the furniture was colored in blue, white or both. His bed was right next to the window, and next to it there was a side tabled on which sat an alarm clock. Right next to the door there was a dresser. And then there was Cody's desk. Nobody but the owner of the room was allowed to look inside it's cupboards. Hell even Cody's father –Dusty- didn't dare to even touch the handle, because whatever Cody was hiding there it was enough to send so much adrenaline thru him that he becomes like a REALLY pissed off panther **(or me when I'm in my period)**.

The things Cody was hiding there were his paintings. He didn't like anyone finding them because he didn't want anyone to see them, most-of-all his father. Because if Dusty EVER found them he would tear them apart and throw them away. If that happened Cody knew that he would break down, mostly because his mother was the one who taught him how to paint. And the thought of loosing the only thing that reminded him of his mother made Cody's stomach twist.

Cody looked out the window not paying any attention to the room opposite his but instead looking at the rain that had began falling without him realizing it. He sighted, went over to the window and closed the curtains. The boy grabbed his favorite book **(Romeo and Juliet)** and began reading it while sitting down on his bed.

However after only a couple of minutes the door to Cody's room burst open and his father stormed in. A very drunk Dusty looked around until his fogged gaze fell onto his son's frightened eyes.

Cody was beautiful. And Dusty didn't deny that. In fact he constantly whispers it in the boy's ear while thrusting inside Cody's tight heat, the boy screaming in pain beneath him.

Dusty advanced towards his trembling son. The boy looked even better to Dusty now. Cody's cat ears were laying flat against his head while his tale wrapped around his leg, his eyes wide in fear, the towel falling loosely on his pale hips because his knees were clamped together. Dusty almost laughed, as he got on the bed and put his hands on the boy's bare knees causing the younger of the two to flinch.

"Do you really think this is going to help you? Ha, you're simply prolonging it Cody." Dusty said while pushing Cody's legs apart and lifting them, giving himself a better view at his son's tight ass. He threw his son's legs over his shoulders and thrust inside the much smaller and fragile boy without preparing him and without any lubrication.

Cody screamed in pain knowing that he will be barely walking after this was over.

When Randy entered his house he went to his room and dropped his bag beside his bed after which he made his way to the shower. After showering he went in his room **(with a towel on)** and put on a pair of pants and a white T-shirt. Then he looked out the window just in time to see Cody entering his room apparently after showering because he was wearing a white towel which was doing very little to cover him up and his hair was wet. But the two black triangles on his head and the long tail that was twitching behind him.

'_Holly shit! His a neko?' ___right then he understood why the other kids had treated Cody like that. Randy himself had some dog DNA but it didn't show like Cody's did.

Randy watched transfixed as the boy walked around with grace, only a panther could have. Then Cody turned around and Randy's breath hitched and for a second, thinking that he had been caught staring at the younger boy, but then he saw that Cody hadn't even realized that he was standing there, instead he was looking at the raindrops. All of a sudden the neko closed the blinds. Randy looked down and groaned at the bulge in his pants. He closed his eyes and started thinking of things that disgusted him. Apparently there were a lot of those sense in a matter of seconds the bulge was gone. Randy sighted and plopped on his bed starting to imagine what it would be like to have Cody in his arms. He fell asleep with those thoughts before Cody's scream rang in the air.

**Sorry it's so short I got a little lazy this time. **

**Ted and Randy: *Trying to kill me while Cody is holding them back***

**Cody: "Guys come on, stop it!"**

**Randy: "Why should we? She made Dusty rape you!"**

**Me:" YEAH BUT DUSTY'S THE ONE WHO ASKED ME TO DO IT!"**

**Ted, Cody and Randy: "WHAT!" *turn around to Dusty who gulps and starts backing away***

**Dusty: *put his hands in front of him* "H-hey guys come on now."**

**Ted: "You made her write THAT!" *asks while holding Cody back***

**Cody: *Stops struggling and looks at Randy with a scary smirk* "Hey Randy, you want to make dad pay for the time when he chased you with a spatula right?"**

**Randy: "Oh yes! But why are you asking?"**

**Cody: *Grins and holds up a frying pan.* "Here. It's not a spatula but it hurts a lot more!"**

**Randy: *Grins like an idiot, takes the frying pan and starts chasing after Dusty***

**Dusty: *Screams like a little girl while running***

**Ted: *Looks at Cody and smirks* "You're really cute with those cat ears and tail you know that?"**

**Cody: *Blushes***

**Ted: "Come on. Lets get in the bedroom." *starts dragging Cody away***

**Cody: *Sights with an annoyed look* "Ok fine but can I at least get a book? You fall a sleep really fast after doing it."**

**Ted: "Sure, sure there are tons of books in the bedroom." *Drags Cody to the bedroom***

**Me: "Ok so 3 review for the next episode!" *Turns and starts running towards the bedroom* "YO GUYS WAIT UP! I WANNA WATCH!"**


	5. Ep3 The aftermath

**Ok finally -after 12 days- I present to you *drums* the 3****rd**** episode. Honestly I was really close to going nuts waiting for a third review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

**I'm not very sure if the title fits the episode. Aftermath means the consequences of what happened before right?**

_**The big bad dog fell for the innocent kitten?**_

_**Ep.3 The aftermath**_

Cody lay motionless on his bed as his father pulled out of him. The only sound he made was a small, quiet whimper. His face was covered in tears of pain and his throat hurt from all the screaming.

Once Dusty pulled out he looked at the boy beneath him. His son looked completely wasted. His tail fell loosely across his legs, while his ears lay flat against his raven hair. The pair of once bright eyes turned dull, from all the beatings and rapes the neko had went through, was now even duller. And yet, Cody -despite the blood and semen on him- still looked beautiful to his father **(the perverted old geezer)**.

Cody's father kissed him roughly and exited the room. Only then the boy dared to curl up in to a ball, his tale wrapping around his right arm and his ears staying in the same position, wishing Randy was there to hold and comfort him. Cody let go of the tears he was holding back, letting them overflow and cascade down his cheeks, and eventually he cried himself to sleep which was filled with dreams of himself and Randy living together and having a happy life.

****

The next morning when Cody woke up he could hardly move. His father had been really brutal last nigh, even more than usual. The raven haired boy could still feel the blood seeping between his legs, staining the covers he was laying on. He knew he had to get up sooner or later, because no matter the damage his father always made him go to school.

But this time it would take a lot more effort than any other. The moment Cody set foot on the floor and tried to stand up an agonizing pain shot up his spine, and he had to fight the scream that build up in his throat, after a few seconds the boy's knees buckled and he fell on the bed.

The second time he tried to stand he expected the pain, which helped him move to the bathroom and let the hot water running. While the bath started filling up, Cody looked at himself in the mirror, and immediately looked away. He turned around to find the bath full. The neko turned the water off and slowly got in, trying not to sit directly on his rear, a few seconds later the water gained a red tint. It stung as hell that much was for sure. But Cody tuned out on the real world and got lost in his own thoughts.

He started thinking of Randy, wondering what his reaction would be if he ever found out about what he was and what his father did to him. And just like last time he snapped out of it to find the water freezing. He got up cautiously and took a towel, wrapping it around his thin waist. Cody took the make up he needed to cover the bruises and started applying it. After a few minutes he finished and went back to his room. Looking at the clock, he realized that he had to hurry if he didn't want to be late.

The neko got dressed, putting on a shirt that was way too big for him and baggy camouflage pants complete with the army cap he wore yesterday. After getting dressed he started searching for his backpack, then he remembered that he left it beside the door downstairs. Cody ran as quietly as possible preying, to whoever was listening, that his father wasn't awake yet. He was relieved to find that no one else was downstairs, as he picked up his backpack and shot out the door. He started running down the street not paying attention to where he was going, and bumped in to something solid. Both him and the one he bumped in to fell down.

Cody panicked when he realized that his cap had fallen off. He tried to cover his cat ears, but a pair of gentle hands stopped him. The boy looked up to see Randy.

"Randy s-sorry." Cody stuttered, sure that Randy was going to reject him like everybody else, but instead he was pleasantly surprised when the older of the two smiled at him and started petting him between his ears.

"It's ok Codes. Besides this way I get to walk to school with you." Randy said smiling, as he put Cody's cap back on his head gently as if not to hurt his soft, black,cat ears.

"Wait you're not disgusted?" the boy asked confused.

"Why should I? The cat ears and tail only make you more beautiful."

Randy watched as Cody's face turned scarlet. He was amazed at how someone could look as cute as the boy in front of him **(yea, yea I know your annoyed at how much I repeat how beautiful, cute , adorable, h-ha-ho-hot *drools* Cody looks. Well here he looks beautiful, cute and adorable, the hot part goes for the real world and I'm babbling again, back to the story *ducttapes mouth*)**.

"Well lets go, or else we'll be late." Randy said

"O-oh right."

The two of them started walking to school, while talking about different things. From games, to motorcycles, to games, to cars, to **(ironically) **cats, to school. They kept talking until they made it to the school. They made their way to the front when Cody spotted an old friend.

**Cody: "Ok on 3… 1…" *Pulls off ducttape***

**Me: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I THOUGHT YOU SAID ON 3!"**

**Cody: "Yes but if I did count to three you would of pulled away."**

**Me: "That's not true" *Crosses hands over chest***

**Randy: "Yes actually it is, it happened ten times already."**

**Me: "I am never putting ducttape on myself ever again. And you are a big killjoy."**

**Ted: "Yeah that's Randy for ya."**

**Randy: "Oh yeah? And what about you? You…"**

**Ted: "Hey aren't you supposed to be resting?"**

**Me: *Mind clicks* "Oh yeah, after you chased Dusty around and banged him on the head you went shooting with a pistol and hit your forehead with it." *Pushes Randy outside the room***

**Ted: *Looking at Cody***

**Cody: *Looks at Ted***

**Ted: *Grins and drags Cody to the bedroom***

**Cody: "SERIOUSLY? WHAT! ARE WE GONNA DO THAT EVERY TIME!"**

**Ted: "Yup!"**

**Cody: T-T**

**Me & Randy: *Barge in***

**Randy: "DiBiase LET HIM GO!" *Takes one step forward***

**Me: "Oh no, ya won't!" * Grabs Randy and ties him to a chair that appeared from god knows where.***

**Randy: "Wha-….., H-HEY!" *Gets rug shoved in mouth* "Mhmh, mmmmmh MHHMHMHMHMHMHHH!"**

**Me: "3 reviews for the next episode! *Starts running towards bedroom* "Oh come on TED YOU PROMISED I COULD WATCH THIS TIME!"**

**Cody: X_X **


	6. Ep4 Old friends

**Here's the 4****th**** episode. And if you're pissed at me for not updating faster then you should review more or maybe I should tell you when the next episode is up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Ok so if you overlook the fact that I'm falling asleep while writing this, listening to some old lady talking bout how she lost her dog yesterday I'm completely awake.**

_**The big bad dog fell for the innocent kitten?**_

_**Ep.4 Old friends**_

_Last episode: __They made their way to the front when Cody spotted an old friend._

Beneath the cap Cody's cat ears perked up and his eyes brightened **(ooooh sparkly)**

"TEDDY!" the young boy called out, startling Randy in the process. The other boy, whose name Cody had called out, turned around with a big, goofy smile on his face. He was blond and**, **if his car was anything to judge by**,** very, very rich. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a leather jacket on top, and plain white trainers which were partly covered by his jeans.

Ted caught Cody by his waist when he was in front of him and twirled the smaller boy around. Cody squealed and took hold of Ted's shoulders to keep from falling. Once the blond put the other boy on the ground, the two hugged.

As Randy watched the exchange he couldn't help but feel jealous. He wanted to be the one to hold Cody like that, HE wanted to be the one to make the boy's eyes to sparkle like that, HE wanted to be the one to make the boy's eyes sparkle like that and most of all he wanted to hear that sweet voice to call out his name with so much happiness.

As Randy made his way to the two, his jealousy only grew when he noticed how the blond was touching his neko

'_Whoa where did THAT come from?'_

When Cody and Ted pulled apart a big grin was placed on the blonde's face as one of his hands stayed around Cody's waist.

"Randy, this is Ted. Teddy, this is Randy." Cody introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you Randy." Ted said, extending his arm, waiting for Randy to shake it.

"Nice to meet you too." The oldest of the three said thru greeted teeth, shaking the blonde's hand.

Tension, began building, up to the point Cody couldn't stand it. Then all of a sudden two gentle hands wrapped around him. The neko looked behind his back to see Ted smiling at him, and he couldn't help but smile back** (they're so cute together don't you think?)**.

In the mean time Randy was going closer, and closer to loosing his temper, and lashing out at the two. However the thought of hurting Cody stopped him. Randy remembered how scared Cody had looked when he realized that his hat had fallen off, and he didn't want to see that fear on the neko's face again. With that thought Randy cleared his throat in a ,successful, try to grab Ted and Cody's attention.

"We should go or else we'll be late." **(Randy)**

"Oh yeah, I really don't wanna be late on my first day in this school." **(Teddy)**

"Well then what do you have for first period?" Asked Cody

"It's Math." Answered Ted

"Mine to!"

"And mine." Said Randy unenthusiastically, which neither Ted nor Cody noticed **(or maybe Ted did he just didn't care)**.

"That's awesome! That way we can show Teddy to Math class!" **(it's obvious who said this ain't it?) **Ted smiled at how cute and naïve Cody acted.

"That sounds great.!"

The three started walking thru the halls. As they made their way down the halls every student looked at them in surprise. There were whispers that made Randy and Ted's blood boil as Cody lowered his head to hide the tears that were threatening to spill.

Randy and Ted couldn't believe what they were hearing. Comments of how Cody had probably bribed them both to pretend to be his friend, and how ugly, stupid, disgusting, revolting and downright useless Cody was** (that's harsh)**, drove both Ted and Randy closer to throwing all the effort ,they put in to containing their rage, away.

Then finally one single action dropped the big bomb. A guy twice Cody's sizes, **(It's Batista and I'm only going to describe his clothes a little bit later in the chapter) **bumped in to the neko, wrapping one large hand around his thin waist and groping the small boy's ass with the other.

Cody froze and gasped when he felt the hand on his waist drop also drop to his butt **(is that how it's spelled?)** and started squeezing. Before the guy knew what was happening he was pushed against the wall staring in to two pairs of eyes, one pair- grey and the other blue, both looking furious.

"If you EVER touch him like that EVER again, I swear to god you're gonna be lookin for your hands on the other end of the world, IS THAT CLEAR?"roared Ted in a voice so cold and vicious even Randy shivered. Batista began trembling. "I said IS THAT CLEAR?"

"C-c-c-cr-cri-cristal."

"Good." Ted and Randy both let Batista fall to the floor at the same time giving him no chance to locate his hands to break the fall, which caused him to fall directly on his rear. While everyone laughed their asses off Ted grabbed Cody's hand and started walking towards math class again. When Randy snapped out of it Cody and Ted were a little bit farther than him, again Randy's jealousy started rising when he saw Ted holding Cody's hand but he pushed it to the back of his mind and ran over to the other two, wrapping his hand around Cody's shoulders **(The position seems awkward to me but oh well.) **the three of them hurried to class and sat down. Cody was in the middle, Ted on his right and Randy on his left.

Class started, and while Cody was taking notes he didn't notice how Ted and Randy were sending death glares to eachother. As the day went on they found out that Cody and Ted had **(ok so sense I have absolutely NO idea how the schedules are in America i'll just make them have 7 classes) **3rd, 5th, 6th and 7th period together, while Randy and Cody had 2nd and 4th together, and they all had 1st period together. Randy wasn't happy with that, but he kept his mouth shut because on Monday, Tuesday and Friday he and Cody had 6 periods together while Ted and Cody had just 1. And even though all three just wanted to die during their classes -even if it was for different causes- they pushed through the whole day in school and finally they found themselves walking down the street toward Cody and Randy's houses.

"So where do you live anyway?" Randy asked Ted

"Well I was kinda' hopin', I could stay with Cody and his family for a while." Ted was met with a dumbstruck expression from Cody and an expression what was somewhere between angry, furious, sad and ….well Ted had no idea what the other emotion was.

The blond turned toward Cody.

"So? What do ya say Baby-boy?" Cody gained a thoughtful look

"I say….

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Ted: *Doing happy dance* **

**Randy: "Um hey wolf-girl why the heck is he dancing like that?"**

**Me: "Because I said that I'm thinking of changing the pairing from Randy/Cody to Ted/Cody. And don't call me Wolf-girl"**

**Randy: "Yeah, Yeah….. WAIT YOU TOLD HIM ****WHAT!**

**Me: "That I'm thinking of changing the pairing smartass!"**

**Randy: "B-b-but you c-can't do that! I l-l*sniffle*like kitty-Cody."**

**Me: "Yeah well tell that to whoever reads the story, I'm letting them decide whether I should make it Ted/Cody, Randy/Cody or make endings for both pairings."**

**Ted: *Continues dancing* "La, la, la, la, la … OUCH!"**

**Cody: "What happened?"**

**Ted: "I fell. Can you kiss me better?"**

**Cody: "Umm.."**

**Ted: "I'll take that as 'HELL YES TEDDY'" *Kisses Cody***

**Cody: "TT_TT"**

**Randy: "THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY I'M LETTING YOU TAKE CODY! *Takes Cody bridal style and starts running***

**Ted: "Wha? HEY aren't you gonna do anything?"**

**Me: "1…2….aaaaaaaaaaand…..thud"**

**Randy: *Runs in to a brick wall and falls backwards with Cody on his chest looking like an innocent little anime girl that just watched a guy strip in front of her.. in other words: O_O or X_X***

**Ted: "WHEPPEEEEE" **

**Me: "Well it's off to the hospital with Randy and off to the kindergarden with Teddy."**

**Ted: "Say what?"**

**Me: *Sights* "So you guys give me three reviews on THIS episode for the next one and I'll drag these two away" *Picks Ted and Randy with a shovel, throws them in a truck and drives off***

**Cody: "WHAT ABOUT ME!"**


	7. Ep5 Protection

**I'm sorry for the wait**** but I couldn't think of what to write. I hope you'll like this.**

_**The big bad dog fell for the innocent kitten?**_

_**Ep.5 Protection**_

_**Last time: "So? What do ya say Baby-boy?" Cody gained a thoughtful look **_

"_**I say….**_

"I say…yes." Cody said after hesitating.

"WHAT!" Ted and Randy couldn't believe their ears.

Randy almost let his anger show but somehow held it back, while Ted enveloped the neko in his arms, startling the smaller boy, causing him to jerk slightly and in result loose his hat.

Ted **(against what Randy wanted me to have him do) **simply smiled and scratched Cody behind his cat ear.

"Wait! You're not surprised that Cody has cat ears and a tail?" asked Randy

"Of course not, after all I've known for the past 10 years!" replied Ted, still scratching the smaller boy behind his ear.

"Oh, well then I guess I'll see you later. Oh and Cody, you should come over to my house for that project** (I almost forgot about that)**." The oldest of the three said, while walking towards his house. It was the only thing he could do before showing his jealousy.

"Oh what t-" but before Cody could finish Randy had already slammed the door to his house.

"Gees! What's his problem?" asked an angered Ted when he saw, Cody's ears flatten against his head **(but only a little bit)**.

"I don't know. His been acting strange ever sense you two met." And then Ted understood it. All that glaring and that strange growling sound that Randy made, every time he saw the blond put his arms around the neko.

'_Jealous? Randy's JEALOUS? I can't believe it.'_ Ted almost twisted his face in a grimace but, managed to school his features to a blank expression. Cody however wasn't one to be fooled easily.

"Teddy? What's wrong?" he asked concerned

"Oh, it's nothing." Ted said, trying to calm, the younger boy, down **(and as always the other doesn't buy.) **The blond was worried that Cody would still keep asking him, but was grateful when his friend said:

"Well ok. But I want you to tell me later."

"Yeah, no problem." The older said, relieved.

The two went inside Cody's house and were met with the sight of Cody's father passed out on the floor, smelling **(REAKING) **of cheap beer and vodka. Ted, not used to the smell put a hand over his nose.

"His gotten worse over the time I've been away."

"You have no idea."

"Wait! What about the beatings? Cody what does he do to you?" Ted asked, getting worried about his younger friend.

Cody on the other hand was getting VERY uncomfortable. Even though he had feline DNA, he was still a really bad liar.

"Cody…" the blond said in a tone, which screamed 'if you don't tell me you'll regret it', and the cat-boy just KNEW that Ted could make his life living hell, if he wanted to. So he just told his older friend about the things his father has been doing to him.

By the time he finished, both of them were sitting on the bed in the neko's room. Cody's head was lowered, his ears were laying flat against his head and his tail was curled around Ted's arm, as the older boy held him in his arms, while Cody sat in his lap.

"I can't believe it! He raped you?"

"It's not like it was the first time."

"Cody, that makes it worse, not better!" the blond yelled, causing the boy in his lap to flinch.

"I'm sorry!" was the quiet and weak reply. Ted sighed, and started petting the space between Cody's ears **(of course Cody started purring!)**.

"No, I'M sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you." He said and pecked Cody's lips.

The seventeen year-old laid his head on the other's chest and stayed like that for a while, when:

"I should probably go to Randy's house for the project." Cody said while pulling away from Ted.

"Yeah you should. Bye Codes."

"Bye Teddy."

**With Randy.**

'_Why the hell did I do that?'_Randy asked himself as he made his way toward his room. Once he entered, Randy sat down on his bed. After mulling over the way he had snapped **(kinda)** he decided that he should take a shower. Thanks to his dog DNA, his smell becomes worse only after about **(well if they start school at 7 o'clock and end at about 15:35 plus the time it takes him to get ready it should take about) **9 hours **(?). **

The teen got in the shower he, again, started thinking about Cody. After a couple of second he begun imagining what it would feel like to hold the smaller boy, what it would feel like to kiss those full lips, what it would be like to touch that pale skin. And then before he knew it, Randy had the image of Cody beneath him, begging him for more, **(I don't know why but I'm really embarrassed) **screaming his name over and over again in pleasure, stuck in his head, instantly making him hard. Randy groaned in frustration.

After a few more minutes of THE MOST torturous, disgusting and revolting thoughts **(oh come on! Why would he want to get rid of a picture of Cody beneath him…. Oh right I forgot I'm the one writing this)**, Randy went back inside his room and got dressed. After getting fully clothed and making sure that his pants weren't too tight, Randy took in his surrounding better **(wanna see Cody in a towel again Randy?/ Ted: STOP INTERRUPTING or else I'll duckttape you again/ Me: Ok, ok)**.

Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary: his bed was a little ruffled, the doors were closed and so was the window, Cody and Ted were kissing, and his desk seemed in ord-_ 'WAIT! CODY AND TED ARE KISSING!"_ he screamed in his mind, as he looked out the window to see Cody sitting in Ted's lap, with the blonde's arms around him, Randy wanted to see their faces but couldn't because Ted was sitting with his back to him and Cody had rested his head on Ted's chest. Jealousy flared in the nineteen year-old making him furious.

After a while of glaring at the two, Randy finally saw them pull apart. Afraid of being caught, he closed the curtains and waited for Cody to arrive for their project.

**Ok so this is short and boring but that's all I could do for now. And now I wanna cry because they put my braces on yesterday. Man my teeth are killing me. It's really annoying with these. And now I'm thinking of putting braces on Cody. **

**Cody: "SAY WATH!"**

**Ted: "NO WAY am I letting you do that!"**

**Me: "Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do?"**

**Ted: "I'm gonna …gonna … i-I'm gonna…. I'M GONNA GET RID OF CODY'S TAIL AND EARS!"**

**Me: "You wouldn't dare!" **

**Ted: "Wanna bet."**

**Me: "Nooooo. Fine then, let's ask the readers!"**

**Ted: "FINE!"**

**Cody: "Is it just me, or are these two idiots?"**

**Me: "We're idiots!" *Starts wrestling with Ted* **

**Cody: *Sighs* "Oh well. Three reviews for the next episode. Now excuse me I'm gonna go and lock myself in a room without a bed…. Or in a room with Randy, then Ted won't be able to get to me…"**

**Randy: *Slaps Cody's ass* "AUGA!"**

**Cody: Maybe that's not such a good idea. HELP!**


	8. Ep6 The Project

**Ok… I'M **_**REALLY **_**SORRY that I took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the wrestlers … or divas if there will be any in this story. **

**I just realized I didn't put this on the last chapter. No wonder, the damn thing's **_**ANNOYING!**_

_**The big bad dog fell for the innocent kitten?**_

_**Ep.6 The project**_

_**Previously**__**:**_ _**After a while of glaring at the two, Randy finally saw them pull apart. Afraid of being caught, he closed the curtains and waited for Cody to arrive for their project.**_

Randy didn't have to wait long. **(I don't know why I wrote that. Of course he didn't have to wait long! He lives right next to Cody!) **When he heard the doorbell ring, he just laid on his bed, knowing that his father **(I completely forgot about him)** would open the door. Soon he heard a quite knock on his door.

"Come in!" He yelled in response.

Cody entered the room, looking shy' his tail curling up and his ears going back a little. _'I really did scare him!' _

"Hi."

"Hey Codes, come on we have to get started!" Randy said as he stood up.

"OK. So how are we gonna do this?"

"Well, how about we start off with how we make the damned structure."

"Well I'm not very sure myself. How about we just take some material and see what we can do with it."

"That's not a bad idea! I'll go get some stuff from the garage." Randy said already halfway out the door.

"Can I come with you?" Asked Cody

"Sure!" With that he got out the room with Cody trailing after him.

Once they got there Randy started looking for something they could use, while Cody stood near the door.

"Umm, Randy?" He asked timidly

"Yes?"

"Uh…why did you snap earlier?"

Silence

"Randy?"

More silence

"Randy are you ok?"

"I'm fine." The older said a little harsher than he wanted. Cody withdrew a little, his ears flattening

"So why did you snap?" That younger asked fearfully, and if it weren't for Randy's dog genes he wouldn't have heard it.

"I…. I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO!" Randy yelled causing Cody to back up and trip over his own feet.

"Oh god Cody, I'm sorry! Are you ok?" The nineteen year-old asked as he stepped closer to the neko. **(UGH I'm getting tired of replacing their names! SERIOUSLY IT'S SO ANNOYING!) **The action only made Cody retreat further as his ears flattened even further and his tail curled up.

"P-please don't h-h-hit me! I-I-I'm s-sorry!"

"_**I TOLD YOU HE WAS NO GOOD!" **_**(that's his inner voice for those who have forgotten)**

"Cody, please don't be afraid I swear I won't hurt you!" Randy said lifting his hands in the air to show it **(Sorry I can't think of any better word to use)**.

"I-it doesn't m-matter. U-u-umm w-we should s-start on t-the p-project." Cody stuttered as he got up.

'_Shit! I scared him!' _Randy thought as he followed Cody up to his room.

They sat on Randy's desk. Out of the corner of his eye Randy saw Cody move as far away from him as the small seat would allow. Randy watched as the neko's small body begun trembling _'Just like when the chemistry teacher wanted him to stand'_ the older thought as he sighed and turned towards Cody

"Codes I'm really sorry for yelling at you." Randy said in an apologetic tone as he stroked Cody's cheek gently.

"I-it's ok. I-I'm u-used t-to it." This shocked Randy.

"What do you mean _"you're used to it" _

"I-I s-shouldn't have s-said t-t-that." Cody said as his ears flattened against his head.

"Cody what's going on?" Randy asked getting really worried

"N-n-nothing's w-w-wr-wrong."

"Then why did your ears go down?"

"R-r-really i-it's n-nothing" Cody said as he wrapped his hands around himself.

"If it WAS nothing you wouldn't be in that position looking so scared!" The older pointed out

Cody knew he was cornered so he just decided to tell Randy everything.

As Randy sat there and listened to the neko, rage started boiling within him. He couldn't understand why someone would want to hurt Cody** (Cody still hasn't told Randy about his father)**. He was nice, shy and the most unselfish creature Randy knew **(even though they only met two days ago)**. And then Cody told him about his father. It was quiet and timid but Randy still caught it and it was like a bright-red mist fell in front of him…

**Yeah it's short but I haven't updated for SO DAMN LONG I just didn't want to make you wait! Man this is REALLY short! *looks around* Oh boy. Ted and Randy are at it…AGAIN!**

**Ted: „I'M NOT GIVING HIM TO YOU!"**

**Randy: "Give him to me NOW!"**

**Cody*standing right next to me* "Ugh I'm not in the mood for either of them!**

**Me: *turns toward Cody* "Want to go to the mall?"**

**Cody: *Looks at the other two and then to me* "Sure thing."**

**Me: "Okey, dokey, smokey." *Turns to you!* Three {or more} reviews for next chapter!"**

**Me & Cody: *Leave***

**Ted and Randy: *Still fighting over the stupid rubber ducky***


	9. Ep7 Surprises, sonfather bonding and m

**HOLLY $hit! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LAST POSTED IN 2010. GAH! I completely forgot about this. SORRY, SORRY, SORRY. Other than that ****I got only one B in Bulgarian the first term in school WHEPPIE! Again GOMENASAI (SORRY)! T-T **

_**The big bad dog fell for the innocent kitten?**_

_**Ep.7 Surprises and some son-father bonding and more surprises**_

_**Last time**_**:** _**And then Cody told him about his father. It was quiet and timid but Randy still caught it and it was like a bright-red mist fell in front of him…**_

Randy wasn't sure what happened when he found himself standing in the middle of his very trashed room. Looking around, the eighteen year old had a really hard time recognizing everything. His bed was turned on its side, leaning against the wall. There were a few holes on the said wall. His desk was trashed: papers scattered all over the floor, the computer had a few small cracks on it **(I don't have the heart to destroy something as precious as a computer)**, not to mention that a drawer had somehow found it's way to the other side of the room. In other words Randy was going to be washing the dishes for a REALLY long time. Now all that was left was to figure out what had made him do all of this. Thinking back to what had happened Randy remembered something about a structure, going to the basement, scaring a little kitten….

'_Wait there's no way there could've been a cat in the basement!'_ Then the boy remembered Cody and what the neko had told him. Holding in another fit of pure rage, Randy took a look around his room one more time as he concentrated on finding Cody. Thanks to his canine nose he managed to find the sent of the smaller boy and followed it bellow…urm well…next to his bed.

And there he was. Cody looked scared to death, sitting in the space between the wall and the bed, ears flat and tail wrapped tightly around his arm, his skin paler than paper and with his hands wrapped around his body. The poor thing was a perfect picture of a fallen angel **(with cat ears and tail)**.

"Oh, Cody." Randy murmured sadly. The little boy flinched at the sound of the baritone of the older male, which was yelling with rage a few moments ago. Cody clamped his hands to his ears.

"P-please. Don't yell a-any-anymore. Please?" the younger boy said in a desperate voice. It broke Randy's heart.

Not being able to take it any longer he shoved the bed out of his way, knelt down and hugged Cody as tightly as he could. After a little while of sitting that way Randy could feel something wet on his chest. Looking down he saw that it was caused by the seventeen yearold's tears.

'_He's beautiful even when he cries.' _Randy thought adoringly as he tightened his hold on the younger boy.

"I'm so sorry for scaring you Coodles." He said softly.

"I-I shouldn't have to-old you." The neko managed in between hiccups

"Cody it's a good thing that you told me. Otherwise, God knows what could've happened to you."

After Randy's words the two sat there in comforting silence. Soon Cody stopped crying and just leaned on Randy's chest. The older of the two felt that the 'kitten' was nodding off. He didn't really mind it but he had to fix his room before his dad came up to check on them.

'_Say, how come pops hasn't barged in here__! There's no way he could've missed the racket!'_

With that thought on mind Randy carefully picked Cody up **(bridal style)** and laid him on a pile of pillows near the bead. Then he got out of his room and started looking for his father.

He checked the master bedroom – nothing.

He checked the hallway – nothing.

He checked in the kitchen, the bathrooms, the living room, heck he even went down to the basement, and again there was nothing. Then he remembered.

'_THE GARAGE'_ Randy quickly got out of the basement and ran to the garage. And there he was. His father was laying below his car, on one of Randy's skateboards and was grunting as if he was fighting off a bulldog.

'_With the roads we've been traveling on, I wouldn't be surprised if a dog did jump out of there.'_** (Hehe couldn't help myself)**

"Dad what are you doing?" the grunting stopped for a moment and his father rolled out from under the car. Grease stained his forehead; his cheeks, even a little bit of his neck, and don't get me started on the hands.

"What does it look like? I'm fixing the car!" Bob said and rolled back under the car.

"I can see that. Why?"

"Because…"

"Dad come on!" the older of the two chuckled at how easy it was to rile up his son.

"Because I didn't think that my son would appreciate driving an old, beat up car…."- Randy's face lit up like a Christmas tree in December- "…. But if I'm wrong I'll gladly let him take it the way it is."

"NO!" Bob rolled back out from under the car and sent a knowing look at his son.

"I –I mean no, that wouldn't be necessary."

The older of the two chuckled and sat up, reaching out a hand to his son in the process. Randy held it out for him and helped his old man get up.

"I thought you were doing some project with that shy boy that came in a while ago."

"Yeah I was but there was a problem and we stopped."

"And by what I heard it must've been one hell of a problem." Randy's face screwed up a bit when he remembered the mess in his room and how scared Cody had looked.

"Yeah…." He trailed off as his father put his hand on Randy's shoulder.

"Listen Randy, if you don't want to tell me then don't. But I can't promise you I'll stay out of it." This got a small chuckle

"Thanks pop." Randy said with a sad smile. He could see that his father was getting worried by his behavior, but he couldn't help it. The look on Cody's face and the way his voice broke when he spoke, it was just unbearable.

"Anyways that boy looked pretty cute." Bob said as he nudged his son.

"DAAD!" Whined Randy, trying to fight off a blush, redder than blood. Trying as the keyword.

"HA! I KNEW IT! You've got a crush on the boy."

"NO I DON'T!"

"Yeah ya do!"

"This is childish." Randy said as he crossed his arms over his chest

"Oh don't pout."

Silence dropped over them.

"You gotta admit though that kid is quite beautiful for his age."

"Yeah he is." Randy agreed with his father when Cody popped up in his head. His big blue eyes, his soft black hair, his smooth skin, and those cute cat ears. Once he snapped out of his daydream the 'dog' noticed he was drooling all over himself. Then his sensitive ears picked up snickering from behind him. Turning around, he saw his father holding a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing and his face red in the effort to do so.

"Oh come on it's not that funny!" Apparently his wild hand motions only seemed even funnier to his father. Finally Bob wasn't able to keep it in and blew up in a fit of laughter.

"I- I'm sorry son. But- hehe- you've gotta see your face! HAHAHAHAHA" He barely managed between his laughs.

Randy looked confused at his father as he handed him a mirror. Lifting it up Randy couldn't believe his eyes. He had the most ridiculous writings on his face. A happy emoticon on his left cheek, a huge mustache below his nose, a sign on his right cheek saying 'I'm gay for Jensen Ackles!' and another sign on his forehead saying 'I'M A MULE!' in huge bold letters.

"What the…? DAD!" Randy looked up at his father with an embarrassed look.

"HAHAHA….As-as much as I wi-wish, I-I wasn't the one t-to do thi-thi-this beautiful pi-haha-piece of a-a-art-hahahaha!" Bob said as he finally gave up and doubled over in laughter.

"THEN WHO WAS!" Randy's hole body was as red as a cherry.

"I did." Said a quiet voice behind him with a small giggle

Randy turned around and was surprised to see….

**A GIANT THREEHEADED DOG! HAHAHAHAHA *Cough***

**And finally I present to you the 7****th**** chapter! And don't you dare start whining about how long I haven't posted in! I HAVE TO GET TROUGH 7****th**** GRADE! HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME THAT IT WAS HELL ON EARTH! Like the fact that my math's teacher is a total moron and has no idea of what she's teaching us but she also has a personal vendetta against my mom. AND there are the stupid exam's at the end of the year. Not to mention that my Bulgarian teacher is acting like a demon. Alto I AM thankful that she loosened up this year cause otherwise I would've gone nuts a LONG time ago. **

**Anyways it's spring break now and I've got a week or so left. Unfortunately my Bulgarian teacher told us to read two children's novels for the break. I managed to read The Adventuress Of Tom Sawyer for 4 days and I also signed up for an art contest. Thank god I finished the drawing today. Background gave me hell. But it's finally done and all I gotta do now is go over the contours with a soft pencil so it will stand out a bit more. And from tomorrow mom's having me taking different exam tests from these books we … well she bought. Thank god she's a math teacher and she knows physics and chemistry so I pretty much ended up in the best family ever. Too bad she can't help me with Bulgarian that would've been awesome. **

**Ok enough about that. Now news about the story. As you've noticed I haven't posted in quite a while, well you're going to have to wait a month or two, just until my exams are over, then I'll be FREE and I'll be posting a lot more. Honestly the only thing keeping me standing is the fact that 7****th**** grade ends in a month or 2.**

**Ted: *Glaring at me***

**Me: "I told you already I am NOT doing it!"**

**Ted: "Come on! Please. *Puppy dog look***

**Me: "Alright FINE! Tch who would've thought a bear could pull out a puppy dog look."**

**Ted: "WHEPIE!" **

**Randy: "What are you so happy about?" *Walks in with his arms around Cody's waist***

**Ted: "Hehehehe." &Evil glint in eye&**

**Randy: "Uh wolfie?" **

**Me: "DON'T CALL ME THAT"**

**Randy: "Yeah, yeah. Why's Ted so happy about?"**

**Me: "As much as I want to tell you (sarcasm) I really do NOT want to be killed."**

**Ted: "Hehehehehehe" *Starts circling Cody (who is still in Randy's arms) with a lusty gaze.***

**Randy: *Grows and pounces on Ted and starts beating him***

**Cody: *Sighs and walks over to me* "I am not going to like the next several episodes am I?"**

**Me: "Nope!" *Giggles and turns to reader*** **"YA BETTER READ THIS! R&R pleas? *(CUTEST) Puppy dog look***

**Cody: "Well she IS a wolf."**


	10. Ep8 Here kitty, kitty, kitty

**Well from now on I'm going to remind you to read this story (at least the reviewers) if there are no reviews for more than 4-6 days. After all with all the time I take to upload there's bound to be someone who forgets this thing exists. **

**So good news is that exams are over, better news is that there's only 2 day left of school and BEST news is I HAVE 12 As and 1 B. WHOPIE! Anyways on with the story.**

**This chapters gonna be more crack than anything else. Sorry no angsting here. Yeah title doesn't fit the chapter but I didn't have any other ideas.**

_**The big bad dog fell for the innocent kitten?**_

_**Ep.8 Here kitty, kitty, kitty**_

_**Last time**_**:** _**"THEN WHO WAS!" Randy's whole body was as red as a cherry. **_

"_**I did." Said a quiet voice behind him with a small giggle **_

_**Randy turned around and was surprised to see….**_

Randy turned around and was surprised to see Cody. The neko's smile was so bright, Randy had the feeling that it outshined the sun **(I suddenly remembered Justin from QAF). **The 'dog' stood there stunned while Cody waved his hand in front of his face.

"Randy? Are you ok?" he asked as he kept waving his hand.

"Dyaaaammm." Randy said….or mumbled…. Stupidly as he fell to the ground.**(btw Da means Yes in my language and Dyaaaam is a weirder way of saying it. Like REALLY weird.)**

"Uuuuh…." Cody just stood there shocked. After all it wasn't everyday you see Randy Keith Orton on his ass talking in a weird baby language **(imagine Randy in the middle of the ring acting like that, hilarious.) **

Everything went quiet as Randy got back to the real world. His face turned redder than a tomato. Cody could've sworn that he heard a cricket from not so faraway.

Randy cleared his throat after he coughed awkwardly.

"Umm did I just act like a baby?" the 'doggy' asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yes!" answered Bob **(is it just me or is this really starting to sound like a kids' story?)**

"Ok then. I'll be going." Randy said as he started walking out of the garage

"Um Randy?"

"What is it Coodles?" he asked as he turned towards the neko who was holding his hand against his mouth, trying to keep his giggles in. TRYING.

"Um-hehe well you, y-you've still got…." Cody bit his tongue in order to stop laughing **(and at the same time keep his mouth shut. Come on Codes you know ya don't wanna remind Ran-Ran that he's still got the 'I'M A MULE' sign on his forehead.) **

"Still got what?" Randy asked as he twisted his face, which only made him look funnier.

"Well you…" Cody stopped abruptly when Randy's father put his hand on his mouth in order to stop the neko from ruining his fun.

"Randy I assure you, everything's fine. This little devil here just wants to keep you from leaving." Randy sent a confused look towards his father. Then he just shrugged and left.

"Umm mister Orton?"

"What is it cutie?" **(Hehe did I forget to tell you? Bob is a closet perv here. Hehe, EEEP! *Dodges flying objects*. OK, WHO THREW THE FRIDGE!)**

"Cutie?" Cody yelled bewierded **( I'm sure that's not the right way to write it but you're just gonna have ta live with it!)**

"Yes."

"WHA… Oh nevermind! Where's Randy going?"

"I dunnow. School?" Cody looked at him like he was crazy **(which btw he probably was)**

"Why are ya looking at me like that?"

"Because it's 10 pm."

"So?" Bob asked confused

"We finished school at 2 pm?"

"So?"

"There's no school now!"

"So?"** (ok I'm getting annoyed now and I'm the one writing this damned thing!)**

"Randy can't be going to school?"

There was silence for a few minutes and Cody heard that cricket again when…

"I really don't know where you're goin' kid." Cody looked at Bob with an emotionless expression. After Randy's father's **(brother's sister's mother's uncle's grandma… hehe sorry couldn't help myself.) **eye started to twitch the neko decided that it was enough torture for the old man. The young brunet left in search of his friend.

After going around the house **(and the whole street for that matter) **Cody got frustrated and headed toward the school.

' _Honestly with the way he's been acting in the garage I wouldn't be surprised if Randy really DID go to school.'_

'_**What happen? Your boyfriend lost his marbles or somethin**__**?'**_

'_NO BODY ASKED FOR YOUR APINOIN?'_

'_**I didn't offer my onion.'**_

'_APINION YOU MORON!'_

'_**That's what I said…. Onion.'**_

'_Just shut up!'_

'_**Oki-dokie-artichokie!'**_

"And I'M supposed to be the immature one?" Cody muttered under his nose.

'_**What was that?'**_

"Nothing, nothing." Cody said as he put on an innocent face. Why he had no idea after all that voice was only in his head.

As the neko got to the school he saw that he was right about Randy being at the school.

The 'dog' **(It's not Cody calling Randy that since he still doesn't know about it)** was sitting on a bench near the enter sulking over something.

"Randy? What are you doing here?" Cody asked as he got close enough.

"Huh?" Randy looked up and as soon as he saw his kitten, drool started to drip from his chin.

In Cody's rush to find him his hat **(oh yeah he was wearing a hat when he was in the garage)** had fallen of and the baggy shirt he was wearing had started to slip off his shoulders, revealing some of his pale skin **(couldn't resist)**. After fully taking in the sight of his kitten, Randy almost fell off the bench he was sitting on., as he desperately tried to cover up the bulge in his pant AND his bleeding nose.

"Are you ok?" asked Cody as he looked at a swaying Randy.

"Nnnnnooooottttt rrrrrrreeeaaallllyyyy…." A dazed Randy answered as he fell off the bench.

The last thing he saw before everything went black was his kitten's angelic, worried face.

As Cody was balancing Randy on his shoulders and at the same time tried not to fall over, there was only one thing running thru his head:

'_GOD what a weird day! Now what am I gonna do if Ted starts acting the same way?'_

**THE END!**

**Nah I'm kiddin'. Well this is probably the first chapter in a long time that didn't take me a whole YEAR to write.**

**Cody: "Randy stop chewing on my tail! T_T"**

**Randy: "Fuf if's fo fuffy!"**

**Cody: "What?"**

**Randy: "I faid….bluah….i said 'but it's so fluffy'"**

**Cody: "Yadda! I got my tail back!^-^" *does happy dance***

**Ted: *Comes over to Cody and start circling him* "I'mma make you purr so loud!"**

**Cody: *Blushes***

**Randy: *Grows"**

**Me: "Well that's a new one." *points at them***

**Randy: "Pounces on Ted and starts ripping him to shreds***

**Me: "WHA…H-HEY RANDY STOP IT! I NEED THAT GUY FOR THE STORY!"**

**Ted: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

**Randy: *Runs off with Ted in his mouth (aint that a big mouth?)***

**Cody: *Looks at them. Then at me, them again and at me* "WELL AREN'T YOU GONNA DO ANYTHING?"**

**Me: *Grins with evil glint in eyes* "Oh yeah. OH KURTIIIIIIEEEEE! Come over here would ya?"**

**Kurt: "What is it?"**

**Me: "TED LOOK WHAT I'VE BROUGHT YOU!"**

**Ted: *Looks at me then sees Kurt* "AUGA!" *Gets out of Randy's mouth and glomps Kurt and starts dragging him towards he bedroom.***

**Kurt: "H-hey WTH! PUCK! HELP!"**

**Puck: *Barges inside the room, kicks Ted in the head, takes Kurt in arms bridal style and barges out* **

**Cody: *Glares at me***

**Me: *Looks at Cody* "What… at least he's still alive. He is still alive right?"**

**Cody: "Uuhh. TED!" *Rushes over to him***

**Me: *Looks at you* "Ok so 3 more reviews for next chap! Now I'll run cause Puck wants to kill me and so does Finn and Cody as well. SEE YA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**Puck, Finn, Cody: "GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID MUTT!"**


	11. Ep9 Wierd things keep on hapening!

**Hey guys. Summer brake is here and I might post more chapters. However I'm not promising anything. I'm glad that the reviews I'm getting are positive. **

**Randy: That's a first.**

**Me: Shut it you mutt.**

**Randy: Why you little….**

**Cody: You better run.**

**Me: Good idea. SOMEBODY READ THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Cody: Wolfy here doesn't own anything but the plot and any OC….if there are any.**

_**The big bad dog fell for the innocent kitten?**_

_**Ep.9 Weird things just keep on happening**_

_**Last time**_**:** _**As Cody was balancing Randy on his shoulders and at the same time tried not to fall over, there was only one thing running thru his head:**_

'_**GOD what a weird day! Now what am I gonna do if Ted starts acting the same way?'**_

As Cody was walking down the street animals from the houses around him were going crazy. The neko ignored it at first. He just thought that the dogs were barking at him because they took him for a real cat. However when the street cats started to rub themselves against his legs, he got worried. Cody started walking as fast as he could without dropping Randy.

Once he got to Randy's home Ted almost ran him over.

"Teddy what's wrong?" Cody asked as the blond wrapped his arms around his small frame. **(that must've been difficult with the 'dog' on Cody's shoulders)**

"You smell DILICIOUS!" Ted said with a predatory look in his eyes

"W-w-what?" came a timid, shy and scared question

When Ted started licking Cody's neck the younger of the two blushed. As soon as Ted's hands started to wander over his lithe body, Cody snapped out of it, got away and stormed in to Randy's house. The boy went up the stairs trying not to drop Randy and once he got inside Cody slammed the door closed.

"Tch teenagers these days." mumbled Bob as he passed the stairs.

After a couple of minutes Mr. Orton heard loud knocking **(more like pounding)** on the door. When he opened it he was greeted by the site of a horny blond guy.

"Well heeeello there. What can I do for ya sweetie?" Bob asked even though the kid wasn't his type. No actually he preferred young innocent brunet boys with pale skin and big blue eyes ….. much like Randy's new friend** (PERV! BOB ORTON IS A PERVERT!) **

"Can you tell me where Cody went?"

"His upstairs with Randy." Bob said with a sigh.

_'Of course his looking for cute, innocent little Cody.'_

"THANKS!" yelled Ted as he ran up the stairs.

"Teenagers these days." Bob repeated himself, shaking his head as he made his way to the kitchen.

"OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!"** (THIS, THIS, THIS, THIS, THIS! What's with all the THIS-es?) **

The door flew open to reveal a VERRY angry Randy **(More like a VERRY PISSED Randy)** All of a sudden Ted didn't feel so confident as he took a few steps back from the beast in front of him.

"You'll pay for what you did DiBiase!" Said Randy as he pounced on Ted.

**SHORT, SHORT, SHORT, SHORT, SHORT, SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOORT. Well this is short. Sorry but I couldn't think of anything else. Anyways who noticed that all the comments I put in the last chapter were only to take up space and make the chapter seem bigger? All of you. Aww man, I was hoping it wasn't so noticeable.**

** Randy: "WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME KILL HIM? WHY, WHY, WHY?**

** Me:"Cause I'm tired and lazy and sleepy and I REALLY don't wanna write this!"**

** All my muses: "DON'T YOU **_**DARE**_** GIVE UP ON THIS STORY"**

** Me:" Ok, ok. Don't eat me!"**

** All my muses: *Grumble, Grumble***

** Me: *Turns to readers* "Don't worry I ain't giving up. And even if I DO give up I won't delete it I'll let one of you adopt it. I'm SURE you won't take HALF as long as I do to post. Well bye. I hope I'll update soon."**


	12. Total Rewrite

**Here's the thing: I haven't updated for 2 years now and I am so freakishly angry with myself because of it!**

**I've recently started my own original story Unapproachable and I think it may have helped me improve. It was idiotic to put commentary in the middle of the sentences. They broke concentration and took away the impact of the story. Not to mention the story was badly written. Having skimmed through the chapters I feel like a complete imbecile. Seriously I even misspelled 'What' in one of the chapters!**

**I've got a serious case of writer's block and I was thinking that maybe if I totally rewrote one of my stories it would help me get out of it. I chose this one. Dusty won't be a sick rapist. He'll have anger control issues but nothing more extensive. Cody will have his cat genes and Randy will have his dog genes only I won't completely drop Randy's genes this time around. I will keep the 'conversations' at the end of my chapters because some of you guys seemed to like them. I'll try to give my characters a bit more depth. For starters Cody and Randy aren't going to feel fiercely possessive of one another after 2 minutes of conversation. And Cody isn't going to be a defenseless kitten. I'll be tempted to turn him into one however, and that's bad.**

**Also I am very sorry for any spelling mistakes that may or will occur in the rewrite. I don't know why but sometimes when I update a story some letters just disappear. A whole sentence went missing once. Note to self: Do not blame the computer for your own mistakes.**

**Again I am so sorry for putting you through this nightmare of a story. I hope some of you that read this story will check out the rewrite and tell me which version you like better. The rewritten version will also have a new name: "Opposites Attract".**

**Why do I get the feeling no one is going to read this whole thing? Well at least I got it off my shoulders. **


End file.
